First Date
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Brittberry. Asked by ths3836. AU. Disclaimer: SHUT UP IT'S MEAN TO RECK SOMEONE'S DREAMS
1. Chapter 1

**As requested on a review on my story "First Kiss", here it is:**

'Wait, hold up. She just ran over and planted one on you?' Teddy says through a mouth full of sandwich.

'Yes.' Rachel nods, her eyes on the surgery going on beneath them.

'And you're okay with that?' Rachel gives her _the look_. The look that tells her not to ask stupid questions. 'Yeah… I guess you're okay with that.' Teddy chuckles and bites into her sandwich again.

'Oh my… I just remembered I don't even have her number!'

'Ask Arizona.'

'I completely forgot to ask for her number!' Rachel ignores her friend and starts pacing back and forth.

'Ask Arizona.'

'What is wrong with me? The most amazing woman I have ever met and I forget to ask for her number!'

'Ask Arizona.'

'I am utterly stupid. Someone needs to shoot me.'

'RACHEL!' Teddy yells exasperate. The brunette looks at her with shock. 'Ask Arizona.' She says calmly.

'What?' Rachel scrunches up her face in confusion.

'Arizona. Brittany's sister. Remember her? The pediatric surgeon?'

'Oh my Barbra! Teddy, you are a genius!' Rachel engulfs her in a hug and skips, yes, _skips_ down the hall. 'Hold the elevator!' She yells and whoever is inside quickly stops the doors from closing with their hand. Rachel gets inside and nods her thanks at Dr. Sloan. The man nods in return and looks up and down the small brunette.

'So you're going on a date with Brittany.'

'Yes…'

'My daughter's aunt.'

'Yes…'

'The woman I see as a sister.'

'Yes…?'

'And you're not going to hurt her.'

'Yes - Wait, no! I'm not going to hurt Brittany, Dr. Sloan, I assure you.'

'Good.' He nods slowly. 'Because I don't care about what you did to O'Malley. I will hunt you down and tear you into pieces if you hurt her.'

'Dr. Sloan, do you even know what I did to him?'

He looks at her like she's crazy.

'You scared the guy into going to the army.'

Rachel hums her amusement.

'That's what they say I did?'

'What do you mean 'they say'? Are you saying you didn't do it?'

She smiles mischievously and when the doors open she steps outside, leaving the Plastics surgeon looking after her with a slight open mouth.

'Could you tell me where to find Dr. Robbins?' She asks a nurse passing by. The woman points at a patient's room rather hesitant and walks off.

Rachel ignores it, walks over and waits at the room's door. When Arizona walks out with Alex the intern quickly excuses himself after seeing the other woman.

'I just don't understand how every intern is so scared of you.' Arizona says when she reaches the brunette. 'It's as if you're another Bailey.'

'The nurses too as it seems. Apparently it has something to do with what I did to O'Malley, Dr. Robbins.'

'Please, call me Arizona. And what did you do to O'Malley? Rumors has it you scared him so much he joined the army to escape.'

'I might have done that.' She grins. 'Or I might not.' The grin fades and she shrugs. 'Anyways, Arizona… I was wondering if you could give me Brittany's number? We completely forgot.'

'You had other things in mind.' Arizona winks and takes a piece of paper from her pocket. 'Here.' She hands it to Rachel. 'Britt asked me to give it to you this morning. If you don't mind, I have to go now. Surgery.'

'Of course.'

They say goodbye and Rachel looks at the paper, smiling at the phone number looking back at her and pulling the pink blackberry from her pocket. She dials the number, puts the phone to her ear and waits.

'_It's Brittany, bitch.'_

'Hi.' Rachel giggles at the greeting.

'_Rachel! Hey!'_

'Hi, Brittany. How are you?'

'_Bored.' _Rachel giggles again. _'I can't play with Sofia 'cause of her arm and my best friend's at work.'_

Rachel bites her bottom lip.

'Maybe you could come by? I'm clear for the time being.' She hears some noises from the other side of the phone. 'Brittany? Are you there?'

'_Yeah, I'm here. I'mma trying to find my shoe. I think Lord Tubbington took it so he can blackmail me into giving him his cigarettes.'_

'Who's Lord Tubbington?'

'_My cat.'_

'Your cat smokes?' Rachel asks as she enters the elevator.

'_That's the thing. I'm trying to make him give up but he's really stubborn.' 'Aunt B, whose it?' 'It's Doctor Rachel, remember? She fixed your arm. Can you ask LT where my shoe is?' 'Kay. HI DOCTOR RACHEL!' She hears footsteps running away._

Rachel full out laughs.

'Tell Sofia I say hi.' She manages to breath out while controlling her laughter.

'_Rachel says hi, Soph!' 'I got it, Aunt B! LT put it under the sink.' 'You're not getting fondue for a week.'_

'Brittany, are you talking to your cat?' She asks as she exits the elevator and goes to the doctor's lounge with a smile on her face.

'_Yeah. Soph, hold the phone, please. I gotta go change. It's just a sec, Rachel.'_

'Okay.' She hears shuffling.

'_Hi, Doctor Rachel!'_

'Hi, Sofia. How are you? Are you in any pain?' Her doctor side kicks in. She hears noises from the phone.

'_S, she can't see you shake your head.' 'Oh I foget. No.'_

'Good.'

'_Doctor Rachel, my aunt call you Rachel, I can call you Rachel too?'_

'Of course you can, Sofia.' She hears footsteps again.

'_AUNT B, RACHEL SAY I CAN CALL HER RACHEL TOO!' _The brunette puts a hand to her mouth to try to muffle her laugh before opening the door. No one's inside and she sits on the couch._ 'Cool! Gimme the phone, please. Hey, we'll be there in ten.'_

'Alright. I'll see you then.'

'_And I'm taking your cigarettes.'_

'Are you talking to Lord Tubbington again?'

'_Yup. See ya later, Rach.'_

'I'll see you in a little, Brittany.' She hangs up and puts her phone on her pocket before giggling. 'Who calls their cat Lord Tubbington?' She asks to herself.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'HI RACHEL!' Sofia screams before running to the doctor.

Rachel quickly kneels down and accepts the hug she's given while maneuvering to dodge the girl's casted arm.

'Hi, Sofia.' She looks up and smiles softly at the blonde.

'Hi.' Brittany says with a grin.

'Hi.' The brunette pulls away from the little girl and is engulfed in a hug from her aunt. Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and smiles into the taller girl's shoulder.

'Sofia!' Callie exclaims happily with a smile, walking over to them and being hugged by her daughter.

The two women reluctantly pull back.

'Hi, Callie.' The blonde greets her sister-in-law.

'Hello, Callie.'

'Hey.' She says while picking up her daughter. 'What are you doing here, Britt?' She kisses Sofia's cheek.

'I was bored.'

'Well, I'm taking over baby duties from you. It's my break. I'll see you too later.' She winks at the blonde and walks away with her daughter.

'Bye, Rachel. Bye, aunt B.' Sofia waves.

They wave back.

'Can you leave right now?'

'My shift ends in five minutes. Let me just go change.'

**I'll update the second and last chapter when I have the chance.**

**Disclaimer: Go to hell. Everyone knows GA and Glee aren't mine.**

**PS: To the anon Carly, thank you so much for your kind reviews and on a side note: you have tumblr, don't you? Someone as crazy as you can't not have tumblr. And I mean it on a good way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY?!**

Brittany and Rachel are about to leave the hospital when Chief Hunt walks up to them.

'Dr. Berry, do you have a minute? I'd like to discuss something with you.'

'Actually, I was just about to leave.' Rachel says, grabbing Brittany's hand and trying to walk away.

'It's very important.' He insists, grabbing her shoulder when she turns around. She let's go of Brittany's hand and grabs his arm, pulling him over and knocking him on his back in front of her.

'Chief Hunt, I am so sorry.' She tries to help him up but he flinches when he sees her hand so Rachel pulls back and lets him stand up for himself. 'I apologize but it's instinct.'

'Yes, well. Quite an instinct.' He smoothes his coat and clears his throat embarrassed. 'I'll let you go.'

'I thought you wanted to discuss something with me?'

'It can wait.' He walks (runs) away.

Rachel turns to an admired Brittany. She closes the little distance between them and kisses the blonde's cheek.

'What just happened?' Brittany asks, finally out off it.

'Chief Hunt left.' Brittany gives her a 'you don't say' look and Rachel decides to wrap her arms around her waist. 'You said we should go if we didn't want to be late. I made sure we wouldn't be late.' She shrugs with a sly grin.

'Rach, you're turning out be really creepy.' Brittany wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her nose. 'But it's totally awesome 'cause we won't be late for anything ever.'

Rachel laughs before letting go and leading her to her car.

'Rachel? Will you ever tell me what happened with O'Malley?'

'Maybe.' Rachel winks at her before taking her hand.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Brittany parks outside a vegetarian restaurant, gets out of the car and sprints to the other side, opening the passenger's door for Rachel.

'Thank you.' Rachel kisses her cheek after she gets out. 'But how did you know I'm vegetarian?'

'If anyone asks, I didn't do it but I might have harassed Teddy this morning when she picked up my sister.'

Rachel laughs while shaking her head.

'Poor Teddy. And she thought she was screwed with me.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Would you like anything while you wait?' The waitress asks, smiling at Brittany.

_Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. _Rachel chants in her head.

'No, thanks.' Brittany returns the smile, oblivious to her date's jealousy.

'What about you, Miss?' The waitress turns to Rachel.

'Actually.' She says through greeted teeth. 'It's _doctor_.'

'My apologies.'

'And I wouldn't like anything.' She leaves the 'thank you' out and glares daggers at the waitress' retreating form.

Brittany reaches over and takes Rachel's hand.

'Are you okay?'

Rachel snaps out of her jealousy induced state and turns to the blonde with a genuine smile.

'Yes, I'm great now.'

'Now?'

'Don't ask.'

'Rach, are you-' Brittany doesn't get to finish her sentence since the waitress returns.

'Here are your drinks.' She gives Brittany a smile and Rachel's free hand grabs the fork and stabs the thing in the table.

_Yeah… I think she's jealous. _Brittany squeezes Rachel's hand.

'Thanks. Do you know if the food will take much longer? My girlfriend and I have tickets for the movies.'

The waitress' eyes bulge out of their sockets while Rachel's jealousy contorted face turns into a beaming smile.

'I… I'll go check.' The waitress says as she turns and walks away.

'Girlfriend, huh?'

'Jealous, huh?'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

'It's a good song.'

'I'm not talking about the song.'

Brittany grins at her and leans over the table. Rachel cups her face and pulls her closer while they kiss.

A throat clearing pulls them apart and sits Brittany down.

'Your food.' The waitress says as she places the respective plates in front of each woman and leaves right after.

'You think she's jealous yet?' Rachel asks.

'Hell yeah.'

'Good.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Even if I wasn't exactly fond of the waitress, the dinner was amazing.' Rachel says with a smile as they park outside the hospital.

'I enjoyed the company more than the dinner itself.' Brittany grins at her from the passenger's seat.

Rachel laughs while taking the blonde's hand.

'I can't say I disagree.' She winks at the blonde.

'I hope we're having a second date soon.' Brittany says while kissing Rachel's hand.

'I hope so too as well as we don't go to that restaurant again.'

'I can work with that.' Brittany says with a laugh.

'But _I'm _taking _you _on a date now.' The brunette says as she kisses the blonde.

'Deal.' She kisses her again. 'But the date after that is on me.'

'Then the one after that is on me.'

'Then I'm the one asking you to be my girlfriend.'

'But you asked me on the first date.'

'And I get to ask you to be my girlfriend.'

'If you don't let me ask then I'll say no.'

'No, you won't.'

'Yes, I will. I want to ask you.'

'And I want to ask you.'

'Please.'

'No, I called dibs on asking that.'

'That's not fair.'

'You threw your chief to the floor because you didn't want to be late. You can't talk about fair.'

'Yes, I can because I call dibs on it.'

'That doesn't even make any sense.'

'Then what do you suggest?'

'That we ask Lord T.'

'You want to ask your cat who gets to ask who to be her girlfriend?'

'Yes.'

'But he'll be on your side, you're his owner!'

'What about Teddy?'

'You harassed her. I don't think she'll want to be a part in any of this.'

'Mark?'

'He hates me.'

'I'll talk with him. Sofia?'

'Okay, seems fair.'

'Stop talking about fair. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT FAIR.'

'I CALLED DIBS ON FAIR.'

'YOU CAN'T CALL DIBS ON FAIR.'

'WATCH ME.'

'This is getting scary.'

'I agree. So Sofia?'

'Yeah, let's go.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Where is she?' Mark says, passing back and forth on Callie's and Arizona's leaving room.

'Mark, do I need to remind you that _Sofia _is your daughter, _not _Brittany?' Callie asks, from the couch.

'You get no say in this!' Mark points a finger at the Latina. 'And how aren't you freaking out!?' He yells to Arizona.

'Keep quiet. The baby is sleeping.'

'THE BABY SHALL NOT SLEEP UNTIL THEY RETURN!'

'WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOUR DAUGHTER IS SLEEPING.' Arizona yells back.

'You have a strange family.' Rachel comments as Brittany opens the door.

'You just pray they don't wake up LT or shit _will _go down.'

'Message received.' The brunette says as Brittany opens the door.

'Where have you been!?' Mark exclaims as soon and they close the door.

'On a date.' Brittany says. 'And I need to talk with you later.' She says to Mark.

'How did it go?' Callie asks.

'Amazing.' Rachel answers before Brittany can, making the blonde grin.

'Is Sofia awake? We need her opinion on something.'

'She's asleep. What is it? Maybe we can help?' Arizona says.

'What do you think?' Brittany asks the brunette.

'She's your sister, that doesn't count.'

'What about Callie?'

'Yeah, Callie works.'

'I work for what?'

Brittany points a finger at herself then at Rachel.

'Who should ask who to be her girlfriend?'

'Seriously?' Mark asks.

'YOU DON'T' GET A SAY IN THIS.' Brittany yells.

'WHY NOT?'

'BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO THREATEN RACHEL ON THE ELEVATOR.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN "TRIED"!?'

'I MEAN YOU CAN'T SCARE HER.'

'I CAN SCARE ANYONE.'

'SHE KICKED HUNT'S ASS BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE LATE. YOU CAN'T SCARE HER.'

'YOU KICKED HUNT'S ASS?!' Arizona, Callie and Mark all yell at the brunette.

'I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH BRITTANY. SUE ME.' She yells back.

'HE JUST MIGHT.' Mark yells.

'YOU GET NO SAY IN ANY OF THIS. SHUT UP.' Brittany yells again.

'RACHEL!' Sofia yells and runs to the brunette, wrapping herself around her legs, careful with her hurt arm. Rachel quickly grabs Brittany's arm with on hand to steady herself while the other goes to Sofia's back.

'Hi, Sofia. I'm sorry we woke you.'

'Sh kay.' She mumbles against the brunette's legs.

'Your aunt and I need to ask you something.'

'Wus it?'

'Should I ask your aunt to be my girlfriend or should your aunt ask me?'

'Uu would ak aun B.' She mumbles sleepy.

'Thank you, Sofia.' Rachel says as Arizona scoops the little girl up and takes to her room. 'Told you.' She grins at Brittany.

'So not cool.'

'Cool is another world for cold and cold is the opposite of hot so thank you.' Rachel kisses Brittany's cheek.

'Nice way of seeing things.' Callie laughs with a shake of her head.

Suddenly they hear a meow.

Brittany's eyes wide and she looks around.

'Who woke him up?' Callie whispers while walking to the couch.

'What's going on?' Rachel whispers to Brittany.

'Shit just got real. That's what's going on. Remember what I said about waking up LT?' She whispers.

Rachel nods.

'Pray it's not you.'

'It's not me what?'

They hear a girly scream and turn to Callie. Callie's eyes are wide and she's looking in the direction of the kitchen. They look as well and run at the same time, looking at each other and not knowing what to do.

'Someone take this cat out of my balls!' Mark squeaks out.

'LT, let him go. He's sorry he woke you up, right, Mark?'

Mark only nods slowly, careful not to scare the cat.

Lord Tubbington does nothing except keeping on biting into his balls.

'I'll give you your cigarettes back, let him go.' Brittany says exasperate.

He stays in the same place.

'What do you want then?'

He looks at Rachel.

'Really? _That_?' She huffs.

'What is it?' Callie and Rachel ask at the same time.

'Whatever it is, do it!' Mark exclaims.

'He wants Rachel to ask me.'

'Seriously!' Mark exclaims to scream again when LT bites harder. 'Do it! Do it, damn you!'

'I cannot believe this.' Callie says.

Rachel grabs Brittany's hands.

'Britt, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes.' Brittany kisses her.

He drops to the floor and goes to his bed.

'Your family is _really _strange.' Rachel says as she wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

'Tell me about it.' The blonde comments as they kiss and ignore Mark's cries and Callie's swearing in Spanish.


End file.
